Throughout the world many types of computer games have been developed and are used to play on personal computers or on terminals connected to mini-computers or larger systems. Typically computer games are used for enjoyment, for filling up time, for enhancing a person's skill, and even for earning money. Computer games provide the benefit of being able to play an intelligent game, for example without requiring additional players, complex environments and/or mechanical means. Some computer games are played solely by a single person, while others allow connecting to other computers over a network, for example over the Internet, and competing with other people.
Many games are centered on the concept of collecting points wherein, for example, the person is challenged to earn more points than other people who have played the game or are playing it simultaneously over a network. In some games people compete for money against the computer software, a server or against other players.
Each type of game provides the player with a certain type of challenge, for example some games are based on skill, some are based on luck and some are based on a combination of skill and luck. Some players play multiple games simultaneously using a multitasking operating system, for example if they do not find the single game challenging enough.
The problem of implementing multiple simultaneous games is known in the art and is disclosed, for example, in the following patents and patent applications:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,567 (Acres) discloses a method for operating a group of gaming machines interconnected by a network to play both primary and secondary games from the machines. Each of the gaming machines has a primary game associated with it. Play is allowed to occur on the gaming machines while a triggering event is detected. In a preferred embodiment, the triggering event is detected by monitoring an operating parameter of the gaming machines over the network, such as total coins played. A predetermined criterion or threshold is set for the operating parameter and, if the operating parameter meets the predetermined criterion, a triggering event signal is sent through the network. Upon the occurrence of the triggering event, a secondary game is initiated from a selected one of the gaming machines whereby the secondary game is common to the group of gaming machines.
US Patent Application No. 2003/060266 (Baerlocher) discloses an embodiment wherein the player must wager a number of paylines to qualify for one of a plurality of bonus games. The highest required number of paylines qualifies the player to play the main or most elaborate bonus game. The main or first bonus game preferably has the highest average payout per credit wagered. This provides an incentive to the player to play the highest required number of paylines. In an embodiment, any number of paylines less than the highest required number or max lines qualifies the player to play a second bonus game. The second bonus game has an average payout per credit wagered that is slightly less than the main bonus game.
US Patent Application No. 2003/119580 (Vorias et al.) discloses a gaming method including a bonus game associated with a base game that allows players to use skill and memory to determine the outcome of the bonus game. Players are prompted at the beginning of the bonus game to select at least a first and then a second game space from an array of game spaces, revealing previously hidden indicia. The player continues the selections for a predetermined period of time or until some event occurs, terminating the selections. Bonus payouts are awarded in the event the revealed indicia match. Alternative embodiments include allowing players to qualify for a “sneak peek”, wherein all or some hidden indicia on the game space array are revealed for a short period of time, and random shuffling of the indicia to different game spaces.
US Patent Application No. 2004/053673A (Mishra) discloses a gaming apparatus having an ability to provide multiple winning events in a single play of an event. The apparatus may have a housing with a microprocessor, a first gaming display that displays at least one symbol from a first set of symbols wherein predetermined symbol displays provide a first award. There is also a second gaming display that coincidentally displays at least one separate symbol selected from among symbols within the first set of symbols. The gaming apparatus awards a second prize when the at least one separate symbol matches at least one symbol from among the symbol or symbols displayed in the first gaming display. The display for the second set of symbols is preferably active while the first gaming display is actively presenting the first set of symbols.
US Patent Application No. 2004/092302 (Gauselmann) discloses a video gaming machine displaying an array of symbols, wherein an award is granted based on any winning symbol combinations across activated paylines. As a secondary game, after the initial display of the symbols, the player may designate one species of symbol in the array. Then, one of the symbols in the array is selected at random by the gaming machine. If the symbol designated by the player is the one selected by the machine, the player wins a special award. The secondary game may be activated pursuant to any of a variety of events, or activated after each game. The player may designate the symbol species by means of a touch screen or any other type of controller.
US Patent Application No. 2005/054419 (Vorias et al.) discloses a gaming device and a method for operating thereof including interrelating bonus games in a bonus round by providing outcomes which transfer the player to one of the other interrelated bonus games. Each bonus game includes a different set of outcomes depending on what order the bonus game is selected by the gaming device or the player. Once an initial bonus game is selected, the player is presented with a plurality of selections which can include awards, award digits, modifiers, terminators, and other outcomes in addition to transfers to other bonus games.
US Patent Application No. 2005/230916 (Schultz) discloses a method for playing a bonus game in association with a main game. A bonus game is activated upon the occurrence of a predefined triggering event in the main game. Five cards are randomly drawn from an abridged deck of playing cards. The abridged deck of playing cards comprises thirteen cards all of a single suit. As few as none and as many as all five of the dealt cards are discarded and replaced with a card from the abridged deck of playing cards. The final hand is awarded a bonus payout based on the final hand of cards.